For the Taking
by DearSweetPapercut
Summary: "This is like the carnival but with better prizes" She stated casually pulling Greg towards the bar with her. (Challenge)


The idea for this story was a challenge set by remoob1513 – it was going to be a multi-chapter story but I think it works well as just a one-shot. I hope you all enjoy it- please review let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own zilch.

**For the Taking **

The music was simply just a low rumble of guitar noises in the background while the sound of chatter filled the hall. Colleagues chattered amongst themselves the talk of case loads, the amount of time it took to get results and the problems with suspects still managing to creep into the conversations. The smell of the punch bowl warning away many of the more sensible people while some swallowed the bitter liquid by the bucket load.

Sara hovered by the door wondering if staying outside and chain smoking was an option instead of being in there with everyone she wanted to spend just one night away from. She stepped inside feeling more than a little irritated at how loud the sound of her heels were against the wooden floors, realising going unnoticed was not an option.

"Sara...You look wonderful" Doc Robbins commented; his shock not going unnoticed by the brunette.

"Thanks" Sara shrugged, smoothing out the skirt of her dress and shifting uncomfortably.

The lace that covered the black silk tugged at her fingertips as she ran her hands across it. She had chosen something a little more risqué than she was used to and the attention it seemed to warrant was nothing short of electrifying. The corset style top gave way to an intricate lace pattern that dipped down over her shoulders and exposed the pale skin of her back. The full skirt shifted around her knees as she walked and scanned the crowds for more familiar faces.

Greg nervously smiled at her from the edge of the stage, waving at her to come over, with an impish grin she made her way towards him. He was wearing his best tux; she knew this because she was the one that had picked it out for him after hours of looking through suits. At the end of the day he had just smiled at her and said that's what best friends are supposed to do, her sore feet and foul temper disagreeing with him. Seeing the way it looked on him now she couldn't help but think going almost half insane was worth it.

"You look beautiful" He commented with a soft smile as she stood awkwardly in front of him.

"You don't look to bad yourself" Sara grinned straightening out his jacket and bow tie, brushing off imaginary bits of lint of his shoulders.

"Well I have to look my best if I'm going to be sold off like cattle..." He joked casually tucking his hands into his pockets.

"It's all for a good cause Gregory..." She teased pressing her index finger to his chest as he rolled his eyes.

"Yes...You're right... But can you please make sure Mrs Hodges doesn't buy me" He pleaded with her with wide eyes glancing around at the crowd.

"My check book is ready and loaded..." Sara gave a low husky laugh.

"Mine too" Morgan smiled as approached the two of them. "Hope you're up for some competition"

"Always" Sara muttered in a low voice as the blonde stepped in-between her and Greg, straightening his bow tie despite probably having seen her do it. She pressed a kiss to his cheek, muttering something in his ear that she couldn't hear. As Morgan walked away Greg's eyes were focused on her as she walked away, leaving Sara with a raised eyebrow waiting for his attention to once again return to her.

"What was that all about?" She asked firmly, folding her arms across her chest.

"Oh nothing..." He smirked, shaking his head, once again returning to his shy demure.

"Nothing" She shook her head. "You think I'm going to buy that was nothing?"

"I thought you liked Morgan?" Greg asked frowning slightly at the biting tone with which Sara was speaking to him.

"I do" She shrugged not wanting to seem too defensive.

"We're just...friends" He replied. "Like you and me"

"So you're out to replace me now?" She stood her ground.

"No..." Greg pulled her closer to him with a laugh wrapping his arms around her in an awkward hug that Sara had decided not to respond to. "No one can replace you"

Someone shuffled over with a clip board, tapping Greg's shoulder lightly letting him know that it was time to get up on stage. He pressed a quick kiss against Sara's cheek making his way to where he needed to be. With a wary sigh she made her way across the hall doing her best to avoid eye contact and conversation with the people she passed on her way to the bar.

As she perched herself on a stool with her whiskey in hand Sara realised that she was starting to feel a little more comfortable.

"And next we have the lovely Greg Sanders... He's a level three CSI, smart, funny and sweet. He is most certainly a catch ladies...We start the bidding at a bargain of $100"

Morgan raised her hand on the other side of the room, her eyes not leaving the stage. Sara found herself turning back to the bartender, handing him her empty glass realising no point in blowing it too soon- she had a plan.

"$750 to the lady in white" Morgan straightened out her dress with a look of glee.

It was the $800 mark that got her attention, one of the lab techs backed down realising that Morgan would keep bidding and they really didn't have the cash to spare. Even from this side of the room she could see the coy smile on the younger woman's lips.

"$1500" Sara announced in a loud voice taking a sip of her whiskey, letting the fiery liquid slide down her throat, tipping the glass. Everyone had turned to look at her as she leant on the bar to keep herself standing as placed the empty glass on the counter.

"$1500, going once, going twice, going three times...Sold to the lady at the bar" The auctioneer shooed Greg off the stage once the bid was over. Sara made her way towards her winnings with a sly smile, casually draping her arm around Greg's shoulder.

"This is like the carnival but with better prizes" She stated casually pulling Greg towards the bar with her.

The dusky evening skies seem to surround them as they made their way towards the allocated spot for their date. The desert seemed to glow in golden colours around them, in contrast with the clear waters of Lake Mead. Sara stood on the porch of the cabin looking out at the skies in awe of the peaceful beauty this far out from the city.

"Here" Greg appeared at her side, handing her a glass of wine with a smile.

"Thanks" She took it gratefully.

"It's a bit chilly out here...are you cold?" He asked.

"A bit" Sara shrugged, if she was honest she'd barely noticed the cool night air sweeping in. Without a word he slipped his jacket from his shoulders wrapping it around hers.

"Thank you" She blushed slightly, but Greg just smiled sitting himself down at the top of the stairs indicating for her to sit down beside him.

"So..." He turned his body to face her once she'd settled. "I should have probably warned Morgan not to bid against you."

"She challenged me...What else could I do?" Sara smiled sweetly at him.

"What are you planning to do with me now you 'own' me?" Greg asked with a smirk.

For a moment it was as if everything had stilled, Sara watched the way he lit a cigarette setting his glass of wine down on the splintered wood, setting smoke in motion, his legs awkwardly bent to fit in the small space. An idea appeared in her mind but she found herself having to look away simply because of how wrong it was.

"What do you want me to do?" Sara asked in a low voice.

"Many things...But I don't think Dr Grissom would disapprove" He smirked taking a swing from his wine handing her the cigarette.

"Oh I doubt he'd even notice Greg..." She shrugged taking a drag.

"Well then...There's a comfy bed in there that's too big for just me..." Greg gave a low laugh leaning back, studying Sara as she kept her eyes on the sky.

"What are you implying Mr Sanders? I'm not a one glass of wine kind of girl" A smile tugged her lips as she turned to face him.

"Sara... I was joking... Perhaps we should talk...about this" He indicated to the air between them.

"Talking is over-rated" Sara announced taking a long sip from her wine.

"It can be, if the person you're talking to doesn't listen... I will though..." He said softly.

"I'm tired of talking..." She shook her head finishing of her wine reaching for the bottle.

"It's not going to go away you know" Greg pointed out snatching the bottle away from her. "Whatever you're feeling... whatever you're trying to ignore..."

"...We've been avoiding it for years."

"Sara..." He tried to stop her knowing where this was going.

"Perhaps it's time we stop pretending that we're just friends..." Sara shrugged finishing the cigarette tossing the butt aside.

"Right now... you need a friend...not... Not that" He stumbled over his words, trying to piece together all the reasons he could come up with to stop this.

"No... I don't... I need '_that_'..." She whispered to him.

"Sara...We do this now...That's it... Everything changes...And it's not going to go back to how it was before...We can't just pretend it never happened..." Greg stated firmly but the look in her eyes didn't seem to fade.

She didn't say a word leaning towards him, pressing her lips against his for a moment, his heart stopping in his chest.

"I don't want things to go back to the way they were before" She whispered to him. Greg kissed her, his fingers tangling through her hair as she slowly inched her body closer to him.

"Are you sure?" he muttered to her, Sara nodded offering her his hand while clambering to her feet.

She led him towards the bedroom without any hesitation, wrapping her arms around his neck kissing him slowly. They remained silent as they undressed, the fear that words would shatter the peace they had made with the sins they were committing. Sara leant back against the pillows her fingers tugging at his hair as Greg placed kisses across her body, her back arching into him.

"Now...Greg" She urged him. He pulled himself up so they were eye to eye, planting a gently kiss on Sara's lips before he pushed into her. Her breath caught in her chest as her heart beat increased triple fold, leaning up she whispered in his ear. "You feel amazing"

Greg found himself shocked into motion, he thrusted into her, revealing in the sound of her gasp, her nails scraping down his back. Their bodies moved in time with each others as they slowly made love, the burning bright lights of the sunset bathing their bodies in a glow.

Sara's grip on his shoulder tightened as her muscles clenched around him, rocking her hips to prolong the feeling as a breathless sigh escaped into the air. Greg watched in awe as she came undone, giving him so much more than her body in that moment as she met his eye. He followed suit kissing her passionately as his spent body collapsed on her.

Greg moved to his side of the bed giving Sara some breathing space as they both recovered, their bodies throbbing. She moved into his arms, resting her head against his chest, tracing patterns on his arm, the sound of his heart beat lulling her to sleep.

**The End **


End file.
